


Fangs

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Fangs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart's loved his brother ever since they were in the womb together, nothing would separate them save death and tonight before the Wolf Moon as his witness; he would take his brother for his mate in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

I buried your fangs in the heart of a deep well  
Your mouth was on fire and bone sore  
I know you dug for years below the ground

 

You shouldn’t be wild inside if you’re a beast in the headlights

 

In an instant your predator hands reached to the throat  
I knew you were waiting to die the whole time  
Your legs they swung for hours in semi-spires

 

You shouldn’t be wild inside if you’re a beast in the headlights.

 

“God I love it when you play this song.”

 

Stiles finds himself pushed against the wall by a body so very familiar to his own, smooth warm lips tracing over his neck, lips that weren’t chapped by the chill of winter Lacrosse games.

 

A rush of sickening heat pools in his stomach and he has the urge to flee but he knows Stuart is a creature of the senses. He knows that Stuart knows him better than he knows himself.

 

The first time Stuart touched him was when he was fourteen, Stiles had punched him in the face for it and watched Stuart’s glasses break and his nose become bloody. Stuart kissed him anyway.

 

Stiles found himself kissing back and tasting his brother’s blood.

 

Stuart has always told him of how twins were the same soul, how when they touched they were really reuniting like they did before they were pulled apart. Stuart tells him of Rome and of Egypt, of Japan, of how brothers and sisters would marry to keep the lines pure.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with us…”

 

Stuart reminds him of this gently every time they touch in the dark.

 

“Why… why do you… why do we?” Stiles sobs as Stuart touches him gently, his fingers rubbing, wet with lubricant that he’d stolen from the hospital. He loves the sounds Stiles makes. Tonight was the night, the night they would truly reunite.

 

“Because Yedinstvinaya I love how you look when you cry for me.”

 

Stiles goes weak at the knees, My only one… his mother’s nickname for him. She’d called Stuart Zheezn’ Maya , her life.

 

Their father can’t speak Russian, it doesn’t roll off his tongue the way it does theirs and as the years go by, the Sheriff can see the closeness developing even more between the two. His boys lock themselves away for hours shouting at each other in Russian. At night he swears he can hear whimpers. Greg Stilinski requests a shift change to the 12-7am run… he can’t stand the sound of tears anymore, Russian is grating on his skin like a Wartenberg wheel.

 

It turns out that this… this was the opposite reaction that Stiles had been hoping for.

 

At Seventeen Stiles has resigned himself to the fact that he doesn’t feel complete without his brother touching him, he feels like a piece of the puzzle is missing.

 

The smooth skin so like his own, yet, so different seems to glow in the moonlight. As always his initial burst of fear, his questioning, and overwhelming panic, is soothed by calm stroking and loving hands. No other hands would make him feel this way.

 

He feels his boxers pulled low and soon finds his erection enveloped by a warm and seeking mouth. The lubricated fingers have begun to breach him slowly. Stiles bucks forward at the intrusion and cries out as his brother brushes against something that lights a firestorm in his mind.

 

He’s read about the prostate of course but never had he imagined it would be as glorious as this.

 

"Stanislav!" He shudders shouting his brother’s true Christian name for all the world to hear as he comes forcefully, gripping his brother’s hair angrily as his twin swallows his essence.

 

Stuart climbs back up his brother’s body and divests him of the rest of his clothing.

 

“I hate you,” Stiles heaves as Stuart pulls him to the bed.

 

“I know.” Stuart pushes him gently back, changing their iPod with a click.

 

Soft bell like music comes on and Stuart instantly feels a change come over himself, gone is the urge to take and conquer, instead he feels light and giving.

 

Leave the world behind you  
And leave this world behind  
Leave the world behind you  
You got to leave this world behind

 

People, can you hear me?  
Here’s a message that I’m sending now  
I’ve got the answer to all your problems  
And tonight I’ll be singing it loud

 

Just surrender yourself to the rhythm  
With your hands up in the sky  
Feel the energy deep inside your system  
And leave this world behind

 

Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
And leave this world behind  
Leave the world behind you

 

(Leave this world behind)

 

Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
You got to leave this world behind

 

People, can you hear me?  
Here’s a message that I’m sending now

 

Just surrender yourself to the rhythm  
With your hands up in the sky  
Feel the energy deep inside your system  
And leave this world behind

 

Leave this world behind

 

Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
And leave this world behind

 

Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
Leave the world behind you  
And leave this world behind

 

Stiles looks into Stuart’s eyes and knows that this has been an urge he’s hidden for far too long; Stuart was right, nothing was wrong with what they were doing.

 

Stuart feels Stiles melt into their bed and moans in relief, he’s wanted the marriage of their soul to be one of bliss, not of hatred.

 

Stiles pulls off Stuart’s glasses and clothing reverently, pulling him down to his side. Naked as the day they were born they hold each other and just gaze. Stiles pulls Stuart back on top of him and urges him to continue under the gaze of the Wolf Moon.

 

As Stuart moves against him, Stiles can’t help but cry in joy. This is the most normal he’s ever felt in his life… how could God call this a sin?

 

When Stuart begins to move into him, Stiles pulls him down for a kiss, prep or no, there was still pain. Then finally Stiles feels that spark, the firestorm from earlier comes back with a vengeance.

 

“Oh… God… Please! Please Stu!”

 

“Do you love me?” Stuart looks deep into eyes that mirror his own exactly.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Say it Svi… Say it.” He cants his hips faster, trying to last just a few moments longer

 

“Sta… I… I love you.”

 

Stuart closes his eye tightly, he feels his body curl inward as everything begins to go white. His fingers grip bruisingly and Stiles swears he can feel claws on his biceps.

 

Stuart’s eyes open and all Stiles can see is Alpha red.

 

“We’ll always be together.”

 

Stiles doesn’t even protest as he feels his brother’s fangs slide into his neck, he just arches, coming hotly against him and Stuart follows.

 

For the first time their hearts beat as one, all is right with the world and God is on his throne.

 

(I Regret Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Fangs is a Universe, some stories may be out of order as I update them but eventually everything will make sense as you go through. If things get too hairy, I'll provide you with a Fangs time line so you can keep track.


End file.
